


Coming Home

by LadyRainStar



Series: Meeting The Parents [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Drama, In-Laws, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Modern AU, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRainStar/pseuds/LadyRainStar
Summary: Ganondorf and Link have been going steady for awhile. So when Ganondorf decides to introduce Link to his mothers, Kotake and Koume, the Hylian is excited. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Meeting The Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure some of you will relate to having in-laws who plot against you.

"How do I look? Like a complete idiot, don't I?" A young Hylian named Link asked his older Gerudo partner. 

The older man sighed heavily, "You look fine. Just remember what I told you." 

As the car drove on the winding road that stretched down the hill, large homes passed by the window. It seemed as though each new estate they passed was trying to outdo the previous in terms of grandiosity. 

Ganondorf drove up yet another steep hill. As far as Link could tell, the collection of houses they had passed were far behind them. Where they were driving there was nothing but road and thick woods. In the distance, through the thicket of trees, was a large, dark house at the top of the hill. All alone.

"Kotake is more reserved and Koume is more outspoken." Link chanted quietly, fussing with his long, blond bangs in the mirror above the passenger's seat. 

The car finally passed the forested area and ascended the road leading to the narrow driveway of the house. The home was not nearly as flashy as the others in the neighborhood, but it was eye-catching in its aged beauty. The estate had to have been around for centuries at least.

"When you told me you had a big house, I didn't think it was this big." Link exclaimed.

Ganondorf chuckled, "Just relax. Everything will be fine." 

"Hopefully, we'll become best friends." Link smiled and opened the car door. 

"You're going to love dinner. They make the best food. And enough to feed an army." Ganondorf parked the car. 

"I remember. You said not to eat anything all day, which you know was a struggle for me," Link got out of the car, "I could eat an apple every minute." 

"Yes, I know. I'm the one who has to buy them every other day." Ganondorf smirked. 

Link apologized sheepishly to which the Gerudo wrapped his arms around his partner, 

"Don't apologize. Your apple fetish is cute. You get me to eat more fruit than I'm used to." 

When the two reached the door, they didn't even have to knock before the entrance flew open.

Two short, elderly ladies were at the door, standing as though they were hip to hip. They both had pale, crepe-textured brown skin and their hair was tied back in silver gray buns. The woman on the left wore a sunflower yellow dress while the woman on the right wore a sapphire blue one. 

"Hello, my son." The two women said in perfect unison.

"It has been exactly two months and three days since we spoke." Kotake, in the yellow dress, spoke plainly.

"Your mother and I want to know why you neglected to call us in all that time." Koume, in the blue, raised an eyebrow.

Ganondorf cleared his throat and stammered, "Mother, I-I've been busy. With my position at the company, we've been working on projects day and night." 

"Oh, really?" Koume asked, "Then who's this?" She gestured at Link, who stood awkwardly on the porch.

She continued, "Because I doubt he's going to stand by someone always glued to the job. Then again, with your money he might " Koume gave Link a once over. The Hylian's stomach dropped at her searing accusation.

"Mothers, this is Link. My beloved. And he cares about me, not my money." Ganondorf nodded down at the Hylian, who directed his sunniest smile at the two women and greeted them.

Neither woman returned the expression. 

"Where did you two meet and begin romantic relations?" Kotake asked. 

Link flushed a bit at the question while Ganondorf chuckled sheepishly, 

"Mother, Link and I met at work. We've been together for five months." 

"And what exactly is his capacity at this workplace?" Kotake asked.

"Link's, uh, well... he _was_ my assistant. But currently he works in another department after getting a promotion and a transfer." The Gerudo responded in a measured way.

The two women looked at each other and then both looked at Ganondorf. 

"Come inside. Both of you." Koume said. 

The inside of their home had an exotic and elegant flair. The walls were a warm, sandy brown color with fine white marble floors. The women led the two to the dining room, where there was a large, long table. At the table, there were three plates, sets of silverware, and three goblets. 

"Your home is beautiful." Link said jovially. 

"Yes, of course." Koume responded flatly. 

"Mothers, there's only three place settings. Four of us are present." Ganondorf said.

"He's Hylian. We assumed he wouldn't want to eat our food. This dinner was prepared specifically for your palate, my son. Hylian recipes are not our specialty." Koume responded. 

Link couldn't help but notice that the women would not look at him the entire time he had been inside. 

The Hylian put his hand on Ganondorf's back, 

"I understand. Some people are picky eaters. I'm not, but your mothers are just watching out in case I was," Link turned to the women,

"I'm excited to try your homemade cooking. We've eaten at a couple of great Gerudo restaurants and Gan has made dinner a couple of times. But he's told me your food is really authentic and delicious." 

"I don't believe we have enough food for all four of us, unfortunately," Kotake stated coldly, "Hopefully you ate in advance. Perhaps an _apple_?" 

There was something odd about the way she had said "apple". Had they... been listening to their conversation in the driveway? 

Link shook the idea off. There was no way the two older women could've heard what him and Gan had said all the way out in the car. 

"That's quite alright. I grew up eating your cooking, so Link can have as much as he wants. I want him to be in for quite a treat." Ganondorf winked at the Hylian. 

The two women glanced at each other. 

Koume set her jaw, "Fine. We will set another plate. I hope he likes extra spice on his food. Many Hylians don't." 

"No way. I could drink hot sauce." Link chuckled.

"It's true. He had the audacity to put hot sauce in his oatmeal." Ganondorf shook his head.

Link playfully punched the Gerudo, "You dared me to, you big lug. And I only did it once." 

The Gerudo lightly tickled the Hylian under his arms while he squirmed. Both men laughed while the elderly women flatly stared at them.

"Let us fetch dinner. Stay here. And settle down, please." Kotake said coldly. 

Ganondorf's mothers both disappeared through a doorway that led to the kitchen. 

The young Hylian sighed, "I don't think they like me very much. It was a mistake roughhousing with you so soon in front of them."

"Just relax. They hate when people are nervous around them. Makes them think you have something to hide." Ganondorf responded. 

Link nodded and took a deep breath. The two women emerged from the kitchen holding a pan and a pot in each hand. The smells of the food made both visitors' mouths water. The meaty, spicy aroma permeated the room.

"We are ready to eat. Sit." Kotake told the two men. 

The four of them sat and Ganondorf was given a plate and silverware to eat with. Both men loaded their plates with a rich, rice dish that was cooked in a red-colored sauce.

The couple each put slices of some kind of roasted poultry that was rubbed with herbs and spices on their plates, as well as some sort of mashed yellow vegetable that had chopped red pepper mixed in. Link looked up and noticed that Koume held a glass pitcher of a blood-red liquid. 

Where had she gotten the pitcher from? She had not back into the kitchen a second time. It just seemed to appear in her hand.

After Koume put the pitcher on the table, Ganondorf and Link thanked her and poured goblets full of the red drink. 

"This food looks and smells amazing. Thank you for letting me have dinner with you tonight." Link took a bite of the mashed vegetable. 

"I concur. You really made all my favorites." Ganondorf said. 

The two women sat and watched Link blankly for a few seconds, before breaking their stare and spooning food into their plates.

Link's eyes widened before he clutched his chest, " _Argghh_." 

"What's wrong?" The Gerudo man asked his partner. 

Link was bright red. He began coughing loudly, "This food...is...spicy." 

"You've eaten spicier. This is practically mild. Are your taste buds admitting defeat?" Ganondorf took a bite of rice. 

The Hylian glared at Ganondorf, still coughing.

"We were worried this would happen." Kotake stated.

"Like we said, Hylians can't take Gerudo heat. Whether it is the climate or the food." Her sister, Koume interjected. 

As Link's hacks winded down, he noticed a suspicious little smile on Koume's face that she directed towards him.

Koume turned back to Ganondorf, and asked,

"So how has Nabooru been?" 

The Gerudo sighed in annoyance, "Mother, Nabs and I don't speak very often anymore. Not since our last conversation." 

Link knew they were referring to Gan's ex-girlfriend, Nabooru, who had grown up with. Apparently the two dated on-and-off over the years, but it was over. Hopefully for good.

"Why not? You both are adorable." Koume responded, a soft expression took hold of her, melting her sharp, cat-like golden brown eyes.

"The two of you would have produced some attractive Gerudo offspring together." Kotake stated. 

Link shifted awkwardly and stared down at his plate.

Ganondorf scowled at the two women, namely at Kotake, “Nabs and I have moved on from each other. We’re friends. Nothing more. Link and I have a much more fulfilling relationship.” 

“No need to be disrespectful to Kotake, my son. She simply noted that your children would be appealing to the eye. There's nothing forbidding her from doing so,” Koume replied sharply, before cutting her eyes to Link, 

“I assume you knew of Nabooru, right, _boy_?” 

Link gulped, “Yes, madam, I did,” the Hylian forced a smile and looked up at Ganondorf, “I’m glad they’re still on friendly terms now that we’re together.” 

When the big man returned the smile, Koume scowled, then paused before asking Ganondorf,

“Did she ever return the engagement ring to you?” 

Link looked up at Ganondorf, frowning. 

The Gerudo man noticed his partner’s expression in the corner of his eye before replying, “Yes, she did.” 

“You did know that they were engaged, correct?” Koume asked Link. 

“Uh, y-yes, I did", The Hylian stuttered, but it was too late. He could read all over her face that the woman did not believe him. 

Why would Ganondorf lie about Nabooru being his fiancee? Link understood why Koume and Kotake were questioning the validity of their relationship if Gan had previously been engaged to a longtime girlfriend only two months ago. 

The young man nervously took a sip of the red liquid on the table. Link’s eyes widened as the liquid burned his tongue. It tasted as though a cup of cayenne pepper had been mixed in it. The young man coughed and hacked before spitting the liquid back in his goblet. Kotake and Koume grimaced. 

“Link, what’s wrong?” Ganondorf put his hand on the young man’s back. 

“The drink...it’s spicy…” The Hylian choked.

Ganondorf furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s going on with you?”. 

Koume smirked knowingly at Kotake, who stared back at her expressionlessly. 

The woman in blue stood up and stated,

"Excuse me. I think the phone is ringing." 

"Mother, I don't hear the phone--" Ganondorf started, in confusion, but Kotake held up a hand, 

"She has great hearing, my son. Better hearing than any one of us." 

Ganondorf furrowed his brow at Koume as she left the room and went down the hallway out of the kitchen.

As Link got his bearings, he decided it would be best to get to know Ganondorf's mothers more. Maybe they would find common ground. 

Link smiled and asked Kotake, "So, how long have you been together?" 

Kotake frowned, looking up at the young man. Her expression made her wrinkles look deeper,

"Centuries. Why do you ask?" 

Link looked perplexed, ' _Must be an old-fashioned saying of theirs_ ,' He thought. 

The blond perked up, "You two seem perfect for each other. A couple coming together in love is always so magical." 

Kotake looked at Link like he had just blown his nose with the table cloth before turning back to her food. 

"I agree. Like the two of us, Peach." Ganondorf rubbed Link's back affectionately. 

The young Hylian glanced at the Gerudo man's hand and stiffened, which the bigger man noticed. Ganondorf removed his hand from his lover and turned back to his food quietly. 

" _Peach_? What a curious thing to call him." Kotake stated.

"Just a cute nickname for a cute person." Ganondorf smirked at Link. 

The Hylian simply focused on his food. 

Koume entered the dining room and returned to the table.

"Who was that on the phone?" Ganondorf asked.

Koume stared blankly at her son before she replied, "It was a wrong number." 

After a few minutes, there was a hard knock on the door. 

Kotake stood and opened the entrance. 

The person who walked in was a statuesque, bronze-skinned woman wearing a yellow sundress. 

Her long, thick, shiny crimson waves were pulled into a high ponytail that hung down to her hips. Link's jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Nabooru? What are you doing here?" Ganondorf asked, frowning.

The Hylian quirked an eyebrow, 

_'This is Nabooru? She looks like a goddess.'_

The young Gerudo woman's light brown eyes widened, "Your mothers and I have dinner every weekend," 

She stopped and looked between Link and Ganondorf, "Clearly I'm interrupting something. I can come back another time."

"Nonsense. Sit down." Koume snapped her thin, wrinkled fingers. 

Nabooru gasped and appeared to wrench forward, her legs plopping her down in the empty chair at the table next to Kotake, almost as if they moved of their own accord. 

"N-Nice to meet you. I'm Link." The Hylian nodded. 

"Nabooru", the Gerudo woman smiled before asking, "Are you a friend of Gan's?" 

"They're seeing each other." Koume interjected, giving the young Gerudo woman a knowing look.

Nabooru looked surprised, "Oh, good. You certainly make a cute couple."

Link thanked her and glanced at Koume. The elderly woman looked as if she'd been slapped.

Nabooru continued, "It's good to see Gan with someone who can make him happy. He was so depressed after we separated." 

"I'm glad you two are still friends. What was it like growing up with him?" Link smiled.

"Oh, he was mischievous. Both of us were. Kotake and Koume used to have a jar of the most expensive Gerudo sweets up on the kitchen counter," Nabooru laughed, 

"And whenever we wanted some, we'd let their pet cat, Demise, out of the house, knowing he would climb up the tree. While those two went to get the cat, Gan and I would sneak a few sweets out."

Link and Nabooru both chuckled. 

"I realize now that what we did was dangerous and thoughtless. Sorry, Koume and Kotake." The young Gerudo woman said. 

Link glanced at Ganondorf, while he laughed. But the Gerudo man was stone faced. 

"What are you so glum about, Gan?" Link teased. 

Ganondorf paused before he said, "This dinner was meant to be for the four of us. For my mothers to get to know you, Link. I didn't come here to drag up old drama between me and her." He nodded at Nabooru. 

Link's brow furrowed. He couldn't believe what an ass Ganondorf was being. 

"You don't need to be rude to her. She's a guest of your mothers' just like me." The Hylian responded in disbelief. 

"It's alright. I need to head home and make dinner," Nabooru stood from the table. 

"No, you should stay!" Link told her.

"You must have dinner here." Koume interjected.

"Gan's right. I should go. It was great to meet you, Link." The tall woman smiled, a tinge of sadness in her eyes, before she walked out. 

After the woman walked out, there was a silence in the dining room that felt like it stretched on for hours. While Ganondorf finished his fill, Link continued eating the rice dish, which hadn't given him any trouble spice-wise.

It’s unfortunate Nabooru couldn’t stay longer. We made surplus food for her,” Kotake stated, 

“but at least the Hylian has finished eating.” 

Link looked at the women in confusion and then looked down at his plate. It was empty. There had been mounds of rice still on its surface only seconds before. Maybe Link was losing his mind and he'd actually finished eating?

“The two of us have somewhere to be in the morning. It was nice meeting you, young man.” Koume stood. 

“Let’s go, Link.” Ganondorf grumbled, pushing away from the table.

The large man leaned over and picked up both his and Link’s plates while the young Hylian still held a fork in his hand. 

Link looked up at his partner in confusion, “But--oh, okay,”. 

After the Hylian stood, the two men walked out of the dining room to the front door. The elderly women followed their guests. Kotake held a blank expression while Koume looked like the cat who ate the canary. 

“It was swell meeting you! Maybe we could have dinner again?” Link said as he and Ganondorf walked onto the porch. 

“Possibly.” Koume smirked.

The door slammed shut. 

Link sighed, “I don’t think they liked me.” 

Ganondorf put his large arm around his partner and pulled him close as they walked down the sidewalk to the parking lot. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel,” The Gerudo lowered his voice, “And I’ll show you how much I like you.” 

\--

“Ugh, you’re all over me", Link opened his eyes and groaned. 

“Yes, I know", The larger man kissed his partner’s pointed ear tenderly, wrapping his arms around the young man's thin body. 

The Hylian pried Ganondorf’s arms off and sat up, scooting to the edge of the hotel bed, leaning over to the crumpled pile of pants on the floor. 

"I'm starving. That little bakery near the hotel looked like a cool place. Did you want anything while I'm there?" The Hylian asked.

"Grab me some nice buns. As nice as the ones right here." Ganondorf swatted the younger man on his behind.

"This is an outrage. I won't be harassed like this!" Link laughed, pulling on his wrinkled shirt. 

"As long as I get my buns, we won't have a problem, _Peach_." Ganondorf smirked lecherously. 

As the Hylian finished clothing himself, he winked and dramatically sighed, "Fine. You'll get your fill of buns when I return, Mr. Dragmire." 

After Link left, Ganondorf sat up and stretched. 

The phone rang loudly. 

Assuming it was a work emergency on his long weekend, the Gerudo answered with a gruff, "Hello?"

"How are you, Gan?" 

It was a familiar voice. Nabs.

Ganondorf cleared his throat and straightened up, "I'm, uh, I'm fine, Nabooru. What is it?" 

The woman proceeded to apologize for her presence at his parents' home the night before. 

"Link was a delight, though. I hope it wasn't too awkward for him." She stated.

"He's stronger emotionally than he looks. I think he really liked you, Nabs." Ganondorf responded.

"Really? That's nice to hear. Kotake and Koume are protective, but they went too far not telling me you two were there. It was definitely intentional." Nabooru sighed.

"They're overprotective. It's in their nature. You know that." The man stated.

"Yes, but going forward, I'll call and ask you if you're over there before I show up. We'll be one step ahead of them." Nabooru chuckled.

"Perfect idea. It'll teach them to stop meddling." Ganondorf smirked. 

"Well, I should get back to work. I'm glad we cleared the situation up." Nabooru smiled. 

After the two said their goodbyes and hung up, Ganondorf settled back in bed, waiting for Link to return. Ganondorf was proud of Nabooru for maturing so much since they last spoke. Maybe the three of them could have lunch together one day, away from his mothers' presence. 

_'Too soon for that.'_ He shook the idea out of his head. 

But at some point, he wanted Link and Nabooru to have a proper meeting. Perhaps they would get along better than he thought.

\--

"How are you? Yes, I'm off work now, thankfully." Nabooru smiled as she sat on her couch, phone in hand.

"We are both fine. Did you have a productive conversation with our son?" Kotake asked.

Nabooru replied, "Yes, ma'am. I told him that I'd contact him before coming over to see you." 

"Perfect. He trusts you again. That's the first step," Kotake stated.

"Did you find the information?" Koume cut in from the other line.

"Sister, must you be so impatient?" Kotake scolded.

"No, it's fine, Miss Kotake. Yes, I did," Nabooru smiled, 

"and the information I found is intriguing. In fact, I may have to come over and show you the printed evidence myself. It's too exciting to read over the phone."

"Excellent. But before you do, you must at least give us a taste of what it is. Old witches like ourselves love foreplay." Koume snickered.

"The Hylian has some stalfos in his closet." Nabooru smirked, "Let's just say Gan isn't the first wealthy man he's had under his thumb." 

\--

"Delicious."

Ganondorf popped a final piece of sweet, strawberry bun in his mouth. After wiping his hands on the hotel cloth napkin, the man took a sip of his cafe latte. 

"Can we sit on the bed now?" Link asked, from across the table, wiping his hands on his thighs. 

The Gerudo sighed, scanning the opened newspaper in his lap, "I'm sorry I didn't want crumbs all over the space where we relax and unwind." 

Link chugged the last of his orange juice, pushed away from the table, walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Gilda in accounting says meeting your partner's parents is usually difficult. Hers didn't like her either." The younger man said, an absentminded quality tinged his tone. 

Ganondorf simply said, "Of course," and returned to his paper. 

After a few minutes, Link asked, "What was it like meeting Nabooru's parents? Since you were engaged and all." 

The Gerudo gulped at his lover's tone. 

Ganondorf responded, "I apologize for not telling you about that. You surely would've thought of me as some scoundrel who treats marriage as a frivolity." 

"That's my decision to make. Not yours. Why can't you trust me to choose you, regardless of your flaws?" Link furrowed his brow, 

"We all have a past."

Ganondorf snorted, "Other than being estranged from your parents and growing up on a farm, what scandalous past do you have? I was the first man you dated. I'm the most scandal you've enjoyed in your wholesome life." 

Link gulped and looked down at his hands, wringing them. 

After a minute, the Hylian muttered, "Nevermind." 

Ganondorf simply stared at the younger man before turning his attention back to the newspaper. 

Link cleared his throat, "Do you want to mess around some more?" 

Ganondorf looked up. Link had a big smile on his face, as if they were sharing in an inside joke. 

The older man crumpled the newspaper and pushed it to the other end of the table before standing up. 

Ganondorf dropped his robe off his shoulders, smirking,

"You didn't even need to ask." 

But the entire time the two made love, the Gerudo man thought,

_What has Link been hiding?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm working on a longer, multi-chapter story so I may have to pick this up much, much later. I hope you enjoyed "Coming Home".  
> Until next time, see you!  
> -Lady RainStar


End file.
